chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Books
__NOCATEGORYGALLERY__ Book Rules Many of the books listed here provide a mechanical benefit. These benefits apply only when a character references or studies that book. Reference a Book A character may gain the benefits of a book for one check or roll by spending 1d4 full rounds reading the book. Additionally, if the book gives a bonus to a Knowledge check, a character may retry such a check once by spending 1d4 minutes reading the book. If multiple books would apply to the same Knowledge check, they may reference each book separately to gain an additional retry. Studying a Book A character may study a book to gain its benefits passively. This is done by declaring the character's intent to do so, and keeping the book on their person or in a location they frequently access. The character is then assumed to be reading and studying the book in their downtime. After one day of studying a book, the character gains its benefits passively, even if they do not have the book on hand. If a character ceases to study a book or loses access to the book, they cease to gain the benefit after one day. A character may study a number of books at once equal to (their Intelligence modifier 1). Book Accessories and Modifications Any book can be battle-bound. Battle-binding a book gives its cover metal reinforcements and alchemically treats the pages, making them resistant against liquid damage, fire, and corrosion (giving the book acid and fire resistance 5). It also includes a fixture for a lock, and a small but sturdy metal clip, allowing the book to hang from a belt or other solid point of attachment. A battle-bound book's cover has hardness 10 and 30 HP. *'Cost '+125 gp; Weight '+50% (minimum +1 lb.) Emblazoning a book stamps a thin metal design on the front and back covers of the tome. Personal symbols, faction symbols, and holy symbols of deities are the most popular designs to emblazon. Emblazoning a deity's holy symbol on their sacred allows the book to used as a holy symbol and divine focus on that deity. Emblazoning a book increases its rarity by one step. *'Cost Cost of a holy symbol of the same material; Weight +.5 lbs. A translation of any book can be made in any written language. If this is not one of the book's common languages, this increases the book's price by three times and its rarity by one step. *'Cost '''300% 0-9 *'Authors Ilia deFrenge; '''Rarity Uncommon; Languages Arcadian *'Cost' 10 gp; Weight 1 lb. *'Benefits' — A biographical account of a young girl named Amelia, who was born into a Ximatian cult, and arranged her own escape within only a week of secrelty overhearing she was to be sacrificed in a ritual to summon a powerful Fiend. A *'Authors 'Harvard Wester, Tristan Carpenter; Rarity Uncommon; Languages Arcadian *'Cost' 30 gp; Weight 3 lbs. *'Benefits' Grants a +2 circumstance bonus to Knowledge checks made to identify Aqrani creatures. A xenological analysis of Aqrani culture and physiology by renowned xenologist Dr. Harvard Werster, detailing in part his expedition to an Aqrani hive. Towards its conclusion, the book abruptly shifts authors to Tristan Carpenter, a colleague of Dr. Wester's. This was due to Wester's taking of his own life before finishing his manuscript, as he was struck with a deep depression after returning from his expedition. D *'Authors' Vesterius of Nied; Rarity Rare; Languages Arcadian, Niedisch *'Cost' 300 gp; Weight 3 lbs. *'Benefits '''Grants a +2 circumstance bonus to Knowledge checks made to identify Liches; the Ritual of Necrotic Ascension is 2% more likely to succeed, A combination between autobiography and academic text written by Vesterius of Nied, the first known Lich, who is thought to have developed the Ritual of Necrotic Ascension. ''Deathly Coronation ''contains not only Vesterius' personal story, but detailed instructions on how Vesterius achieved Lichdom. While no two such rituals are the same, the exacting records that Vesterius kept offer valuable insight to any hoping to replicate his success. E *'Authors''' Uvastrin the Mad; Rarity Rare; Languages Arcadian *'Cost '''75 gp; '''Weight' 2 lbs. *'Benefits' — This novel-length polemic by Uvastrin Tetrinus rails, in his typical overly-verbose fashion, against the "truncated imaginations" of his contemporaries in transmutation. In it, he argues that transmutationists limit themselves by only shaping what they know and understand, instead of opening themselves to the "boundless permutations of form." He also strongly advocate for the use of various liquours and hallucinogens in order to "liberate oneself from the mundanities of material perception." F *'Authors 'Tinniax; Rarity Uncommon; Languages 'Arcadian, Gregorian, Netheran, Ossirian *'Cost '''90 gp; '''Weight 2 lbs. *'Benefits' Gain a +2 circumstance bonus to Knowledge (World) checks made to find bars, taverns, drug dens, brothels, and other places of worldly pleasure, and to Craft (Alchemy) checks made to identify drugs. Billed as a "comprehensive guide to hedonism," this rambling, lackadasical volume covers topics such as drugs, alcohol, lovemaking, where to find these things, and how best to combine them. Although it lacks direction, it does seem to provide real insight into how to best cut loose and enjoy one's self, between self-indulgent tangents about "nubile hostesses" and "dashingly rugged seamen." Unfortunately for its considerable fanbase, this book ends rather abruptly, with its final line cutting away suddenly from the subject at hand to simply read; "You know something? This 'writing a book' business is all rather dull." I *'Authors 'Karlotta the Bloody; Rarity Rare; Languages 'Abyssal, Aralian *'Cost '225 gp; '''Weight '''2 lbs. *'Benefits Gain a +2 competence bonus to Artistry (Cuisine) and Profession (Cook) checks made to prepare meals with Humanoid meat. Written by the eccentric Aralian Ghal, Karlotta the Bloody, this recipe book has elaborate and lovingly detailed instructions on the preparation of Humanoid flesh for those of a more refined palate. P *'Authors' Tahir Xilos Zaman; Rarity Uncommon; Languages Hadean *'Cost' 925 gp; Weight 6 lbs. *'Benefit' Gain a +2 competence bonus to Perception checks made to notice non-Hadean religious items or symbols, to harmful Heal checks, and to Sense Motive checks made to avoid being bluffed about a creature's religious beliefs. *'Special' Almost all known copies of The Perdition of Heretics are battle-bound, this is included in the presented cost and weight. A copy with normal binding would cost 800 gp, weigh 4 lbs., and be of Rare rarity. Better known by its Hadean title, the "Perditionem Haereticorum" is a technical manual and collection of essays and treatises by its author, High Inquisitor Tahir Xilos Zaman. It includes detailed methodologies for the rooting out of both organized cults and individuals, including an involved chapter regarding the "Extraction of Truths". It has been maligned by some critics both within and without the Imperium as being overzealous in its philosophies and overeager in its methods. A number of these critics were later tried and convicted for heresy. V *'Authors' Archibald Haverstram; Rarity Common; Languages Arcadian *'Cost' 15 gp; Weight 2 lbs. *'Benefits' — A collection of Kurai proverbs and stories collated by anthropologist Dr. Archibald Haverstram, presented in a genuine fashion but framed in slightly condescending commentaries. Category:Goods and Services